


Happy Birthday Brain

by rosepetal987



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosepetal987/pseuds/rosepetal987
Summary: Lauriam makes a surprise for Brain's birthday.





	Happy Birthday Brain

“So this is where you’ve been hiding all day.” Brain mumbled when he entered the kitchen. 

“The kitchen is hardly hiding,” Lauriam responded “But between your computer and your books it is not a place you visit often.”

“You got me there.” Brain shrugged a little. “So?”

“I wanted to wait until I was done.”

“With?”

“I am making cupcakes.”

“Are you putting arsenic or peanuts in them?”

“No, only vanilla.” Lauriam brushed off his humor. He would live with his sins. “I wished to surprise you.”

“You’re one weird guy.” Brain finally crossed the kitchen to look over his shoulder and watch him frost perfect spirals. Lauriam’s hands were steady. It was a touch breath taking.

“I think you like that about me.” Lauriam did not miss a beat.

“Well, what can I say? Weird likes weird. You’re the guy so desperate for friendship you’ll keep me around.”

“It is more than that.”

“I know.” Brain mumbled “You never told me.”

“You will have to wait until I am finished. I know you are capable of patience.”

“Okay. I came in here to get a snack anyway…”

“There are strawberries and blueberries in the fridge.” Lauriam replied as he set a finished cupcake to the side and grabbed another one. He had perhaps gone overboard. Making several dozen. He had originally planned on only making enough for his fellow leaders. The thought of the other Dandelions came later.

“You are the best.” Brain grinned at him as he headed for the fridge and took out the specified containers.

“I enjoy grocery shopping. I feel most welcomed in the kitchen.”

“You’ll make a nice house spouse one day.”

“Are you offering?” Lauriam played along.

“If we both make it through this and meet again in the future, sure, why not?”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

“You’ll so meet someone way better.” Brain responded and popped blueberries in his mouth.

“And you won’t?”

“I’ll meet someone convenient and think of you.” Brain shrugged. “Might name a kid after you.”

“I had no idea you thought of such matters.”

“Is that not the future?”

“It is.” Lauriam nodded. “Close your eyes and wait a few.”

“Meat clever is up there.” Brain did so. Lauriam wouldn’t kill him. That would be too easy. So he couldn’t help but tease him. Laughter helped his heart feel like it wasn’t breaking every time he looked at him.

Lauriam did not dignify that with a response. He put his plan into action. Which meant he lined up cupcakes and took out a small bag of dark blue icing to write with. Once done he walked over to Brain and took his hand to bring him over to the counter top.

Brain was ready for many things. The gentle hold on his hand was not one of them. The way it lead him away from the wall another. He held onto his fruit tighter.

“Open.” It was whispered into his ear.

It did the worst things to Brain’s head. Grey eyes slowly opened and looked at the display.

Happy

Birthday

“How’d you know?” He whispered and let Lauriam take the plastic containers from his hold.

“A little birdie told me.” He responded and bent over to kiss his cheek. “Your birth may have brought my life misery but I believe it can also bring it light.”

“Your optimism is noted.”

“Good. Happy Birthday.”


End file.
